


the greatest pretenders

by alexanderdot



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderdot/pseuds/alexanderdot
Summary: We are the last people standing at the end of the nightWe are the greatest pretenders in the cold morning lightThis is just another night and we've had many of themIn the morning we're cast out but I know I'll land here againHow am I gonna get myself back home?Bastille "Get Home"
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 5





	the greatest pretenders

**Author's Note:**

> my first rodeo here hello ao3  
> but for real I'm bi shy ready to cry and hope this'll make someone feel the same things I do for them  
> enjoy>

We succumb to entropy again,  
Despite both of our wishes.  
Our enmity becomes something else again  
In spite of the bitter truth.

As if it ever was as simple as hate

As if we never loved each other

As if we didn't kill each other repeatedly over and over

As if.... _as if_

You don't know when to stop  
And I don't know how to let you go.  
The other shoe was always meant to drop  
Even though we both want more;

I want more of us,

You want more of me,

And both of us secretly want it to last forever

It never does.

We were doomed from the beginning,  
You heard your drums and I was so much more than you

Or so I thought.  
It's not true, I know it now  
I hope you do too  
(you probably don't)

You've always put me on a pedestal somewhere far above

and I never wanted it.

I've always tried to fix you

and you hated it.

We weren't meant to last  
But for some reason we did.  
That neverending cruel dance...  
Burnt whole worlds under our feet

The universe demands balance  
And maybe that's why it keeps us  
Together and apart, on opposite sides of cosmic wars,   
_In each others beds and dreams._

We are the same and not alike at all.  
Funny, that  
I said to you regarding us that opposites attract  
Mutual destruction was the main goal.

Alas we didn't die  
Nor you or I, not for long  
You come back to haunt me every night  
When I for once try to leave you alone

We are the ghosts of all our past selves,  
Who never knew how happy they were  
The trust we shared will make a comeback again  
So we must be prepared..

To **give up** the pretence  
That _stupid_ game of ours  
Of blows and wits and _ache_ and _pain_  
To become _one_ for mere hours.

And then begrudgingly part

as we always do in the end.

We both hate it, it's one of those things we agree on

though only in the privacy of our minds.

People often misjudge us  
I'm not the optimist and you don't hate me.  
You don't _only_ hate me that is.  
The truth is, I probably deserve it  
But you deserved so much more long time ago

**Now we both are _exactly_ what we deserve**

There's comfort in that.

_Our cold bodies and burning souls will always find one another in this world and the next..._

No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as @fvckingcrazybutfree come to my house and yell abt dw and/or thoschei with me


End file.
